A World Not Seen
by skycloud86
Summary: What would the first three seasons have been like if someone other than Nina was the second mole? Spoilers for the first three seasons.
1. Heartbreak

_**A/N - These are in chronological order according to events in the 24verse. Basically, these are major flashpoints in the first three seasons between Jack and the person who kills his wife, Teri. In these fics, that person is not Nina, but Tony. The story continues the same way as it does on the programme, but with some changes.**_

_Dammit Jack, why couldn't you have just died? Ya know, I love Nina and now I have to do this to her, to you, to everyone? You'll probably run back to her when you find out what I've just had to do, Jack, and to be honest, I think she'll forget me soon enough, even though I'll never forget her. Ever._

Tony swerved around the corner dangerously, his veins full of adrenaline, his mind full of thoughts of Jack and Nina. He knew that one day, he might have to escape quickly, might have to leave behind Nina. He cursed loudly as he saw the black SUV pull into the garage.

_You're trapped, Tony! You're gonna either die by my hands, or you're going to jail! I trusted you, and this is how you repay that trust?_

Jack's eyes widened as he saw Tony driving towards him. Realising that Tony was heading straight towards him, and shooting at him, he became even angrier and, as they were about to collide, Tony suddenly swerved, although he didn't know if he did it out of fear, submission or nature. As Jack pulled him out of the car and clamped his hand around Tony's neck, their eyes met. Demanding answers, Jack felt sick, and he wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life of the traitor.

_Go on, Jack! Kill me! Throttle the life I just threw away out of me, because you know you'll regret it if you don't, Jack. I know I wouldn't if I were in your shoes._

As Mason, Nina and a couple of guards approached, Tony's nerves settled down, but Jack's anger just rose and Mason knew that he had to calm Jack down. Encouraging him, Mason reminded Jack of his family, that it was all over, that he could be reunited with his wife and daughter. Letting go of Tony, he stepped backwards. Looking down on his former friend, he sighed. Turning to face the exit, he took a deep breath as if to separate being with Tony from being with his family, he went with Mason and, as Tony was handcuffed, he looked at Nina with pleading eyes. She, however, was in a state of shock.

_Nina, Nina, I'm so sorry! You have to know that I didn't ever want to hurt you and I wish I could have left myself behind when i first met you, and allowed myself to live as the Tony you knew._

Jack embraced Kim and silently thanked God that his family were safe. Wanting nothing more than to go home with Teri and Kim, he realised that Teri was nowhere to be found and set off to find her. Walking through quiet corridors and looking into darkened rooms, he came across a couple of guards tending to a shot guard. As the fear shrouded him, he began to run, and realised that the day wasn't quite over yet.

_Teri? Teri?! Where are you? Please be safe, please don't get hurt because of me! I only ever wanted to keep our world away from my world, but they've collided and now you and Kim have suffered because of me._

Looking into a room, he found it empty and was about to leave when he decided to take a second look. His fear-filled eyes widened as he saw the tied up figure. Breathing quickly, he rushed towards Teri. With a mix of fear and relief, he untied her and lovingly lifted her into his arms. As her head fell back suddenly, he realised that he was living in his worst nightmare.


	2. Control

_There he is, the man who destroyed my life, my daughter's life. The man who betrayed me and the man who laughed at me behind my back._

Jack couldn't decide what to feel as he saw Tony Almeida being escorted through the rubble by four security guards. Shackled, he looked like a totally different person to the Tony who had once been one of CTU's best agents. His olive skin was paler than it once was, his jet black hair was unkempt and his brown eyes showed contempt for those who would look into them. Jack was glad that Nina was out of the office at the time, because he knew that she had been badly affected by his treachery.

_Wald did a good job, but not good enough. I see you're still here, Jack, alive as always and I hope to be able to see your face when I walk free from here, because I'm not giving you what i know for free. Jail is a hell hole, and I don't intend to see hell until the day I die._

Michelle Dessler, Tony's replacement, looked at Jack sympathetically. Having become good friends with Jack and Nina, she had heard all about Tony, and she had been shocked at how he had run rings around them for years and now he had managed to blow CTU up. Michelle wondered if Tony had really loved Nina at all. She admired and respected her, and knew that Nina deserved someone far better than Tony, and she had been so happy when she realised that Jack and Nina still seemed to have feelings for each other.

_I'm looking into your eyes, Tony. I wanna see regret, but I don't see it. God damn it, I don't even see the slightest bit of fear, either! Well, I'm gonna change that, Tony!_

The pardon had come and now Jack had managed to convince Mason to let him interrogate Tony. Placing the document down on the table, he looked at Tony with disgust. For a while, it was silent until Tony started telling Jack how he wanted to do things. The atmosphere thickened with each passing second and when Jack threw the table over, he cursed himself inside for allowing Tony to get to him. As they sat looking at one another, nothing to divide them but air, Tony couldn't resist pushing Jack once more.

_Listen, Jack, I'm in charge here no matter what. I know what you want, and that just pisses you right off, doesn't it? Go on, try and do something to me. Touch me, and you'll be outta here. Kill me, and you'll just be a statistic when that nuke goes off._

Jack himself didn't realise what he was doing until he had Tony up against the wall, his hand tight around his neck and as Mason rushed into the room, he didn't want a repeat of that night down in the parking garage and he was ready to squeeze all that remained of Tony Almeida's worthless existence out of him until thoughts of the nuke and Mason's voice pulled him out of his red mist.

_Consider yourself lucky, Tony, and I would prepare myself if I were you because when I come back in here, it'll be round two and noone will come in here and save you from me._

As Jack and Mason left the room, Tony caught his breath and tried to catch his composure. He looked around the room quickly, as if scared of Jack's shadow.

_You're gonna put your revenge over your duty, Jack? Not like you to be so selfish, Jack! Truth is, I'm quite happy to see you pissed off, it means that I'm hurting you in the right ways and places._

Returning into the room, Jack decided that the games were over. He wanted that information out of Tony, and he had a plan. As the bullets flew past the shocked Tony, Jack couldn't help but smile slightly. They had stopped playing Tony's game, and now were playing Jack's, and Jack knew all of the tricks.

_I won't play by your rules, Tony, you know that even if I do lose control for a little while, I never give up and I never will when innocent lives are at risk because of people like you, who have no loyalty to anyone but themselves and who will whore themselves to the highest bidder because they know no other reward or happiness than how much is in their bank account._

_**A/N - To ChappyFan, Chappelle might appear later on.**_


	3. Crashed

_No, this can't be the end! Don't let Tony be the cause of my death, I can't let that happen to Kim!_

As the plane rocketed towards the dusty ground, death laughed at the occupants. Jack and Tony looked at each other, knowing that they could have only minutes left to live before they crashed.

_Forget it, Jack! I won't give up yet, and if I take this information to the grave, I won't be the one who suffers because you failed to get it out of me. Ya know, I don't want this bomb to go off, as much as that might shock you, but don't think for a minute that I'll consider the lives of millions of strangers just to give you the last laugh!_

When Jack finally woke, he was lying in the unforgiving sunshine close to the wreckage. The only sounds that he could hear were distant bird songs, which seemed almost eerie to his ears. Grunting in pain as he took a piece of wood out of his leg, it took him a minute to remember Tony. Getting to his feet, he looked around for any other survivors of the crash.

_Is this it? Did our last chance to stop the nuke just die in a plane crash? As much as I wanna see you dead, Tony, I need to stop that bomb!_

After tending to an injured FBI agent, Jack resumed his search for Tony. Finding him unconscious halfway down a slope, Jack rushed to him and released him from the chair. Considering for a moment the reasons why he should resuscitate Tony, he looked at his former friend with disgust and, as he sealed his lips over Tony's mouth and gave him the air that Jack didn't think he really deserved, Jack's tried not to see this act as an act of humanity and kindness, but as an act of necessity, something you wouldn't dream of doing normally. Tony's return to conciousness was signalled by a gasp and as he rolled over, Jack caught his own breath.

_Jack? Jack just saved my life? Is this little medic act of yours just gonna make you want to see me dead even more, Jack? You saved me when all you want, all you ever think about is finally killing me, ridding yourself of me._

As Jack and Tony walked away from the wreckage, they realised that they were not alone and, as the group of armed men surrounded and executed the injured FBI agent in cold blood, Jack realised that they were not safe yet. Using a flare gun he had grabbed from the wreckage, he killed one of the men and grabbed the dead soldier's gun. Hoping that he could trust Tony enough to look after the ammunition, he started to fire on the armed group with help from Tony.

_Tony, please don't mess around with me now! We need to cooperate, to stick together if we're gonna get outta here, and that means no games._

As Jack eliminated the last of the soldiers, he was relieved to hear the sound of a helicopter approaching them. Tossing the empty gun behind him, he took out his handgun and was about to survey the area when he heard a familiar click and cursed himself.

_Drop the gun, Jack! I have to get rid of you, because I know that if I don't take my chance to do so, you'll chase me forever no matter where I go or what I do with my life, and that just isn't acceptable to me. Ya think I wanted to kill Teri? Do you think I wanted to hurt Nina, betray you? Don't tell me that you've never hurt others in order to survive or to complete your objective, because that would be a lie. I know you, Jack, and you know me, so I hope you understand why I gotta do this._

President Palmer knew that to sit in the chair of the President of the United States was to wield a double-edged sword, and today was no exception. He had to choose between his friend and the city of Los Angeles. Even though Jack was trying to convince him that millions of innocents were worth far more than he was, Palmer couldn't help but feel as if they were of equal importance to the world.

_So this is how it ends? Shot dead by the man who killed my wife, who'll leave my daughter alone in the world as an orphan? Kim, honey, I hope and pray that, even if I do die today, that you keep me and your mother forever in your heart and mind. I don't know what scares me more, though, the fact that if I die, you'll be alone, or the fact that i don't really care whether I live or die._

Jack's life was taken out of Tony's hands minutes later, after Jack had managed to coax him out of the shadows and into the sight of the sniper. As armed men surrounded his would be murderer, Jack got up. Seeing a smirk on Tony's face, he walked up to Tony and whispered in his ear. The look of shock that Tony couldn't hide was a great pleasure to Jack.

_This is how my life is gonna be, isn't it? We'll meet again one day and it's gonna be kill or be killed, Jack. I don't know about you, but I ain't gonna go down without a fight._


	4. Interrogation

_**A/N - Although theres quite a few scenes in Season Three which I could have used for this chapter, I decided to go straight to the interrogation scene.**_

_I can see you through this mirror, Tony. Right now, all I can think of is why I allowed Nina to interrogate you, because I don't want you anywhere near the people I love._

Tony noticed the wedding ring on Nina's finger, and smirked. Having learnt of Nina and Jack's relationship adn eventual marriage, he hadn't been surprised at the news, although he wondered why Jack bothered getting married.

_You never loved me, did you, Nina? It doesn't matter, now, anyway._

Jack looked at Nina's face and saw the frustration, the anger and the confusion. She had been so upset after Tony's betrayal, and Jack was anxious not to let Tony get any pleasure out of hurting her in any way.

_Look at you, Tony. Look at yourself, enjoying the attention you're getting. Is this life as a mass murderer really better than your former life?_

Sighing in exasperation, Nina decided that more drastic measures were needed. She called in the torture expert Richards, who had joined after Tony's departure from CTU. She watched as Tony took needle after needle in his neck, and she felt the need to rub her own neck wound, where she had been shot just hours before in a local shopping mall. Asking Tony how much more he wanted to take, Tony surprised them all. He moved forwards when he answered, then suddenly pushed his head back, sending the needle straight into his carotid artery. Chaos ensued as Nina and Michelle rushed Tony to Medical.

_You must think I want to die, Nina, but I don't. I want to live and this may be a desperate and damn reckless way of showing it, but you know me, I take risks if it emans surviving another day._

As he was rushed into Medical, Tony wondered why they wanted to save him. Was his information that important to them? He tried not to pass out from the pain as he waited for Nina to leave the room. His fingers clenching slowly around a tube, he memorised exactly where all the medical staff in the room were. Minutes later, an alarm blared out and Jack, Nina and Chappelle rushed into Medical to find a bloodbath.

_Damnit, Tony! Why do you value your life over those of innocent people? If you think I'm gonna let you get away, you're mistaken. I am gonna hunt you down!_


	5. Finale

_Kim? What the hell you doing, Kim? This is not your place or your business, so unless you want to die, I suggest you leave. I don't wanna have to shoot you, but I will!_

Tony had been cornered by Kim in the very room where her mother had died, and now they were facing each other, guns drawn. Kim's fearful blue eyes met Tony's anxious brown eyes, and Kim wondered if she had made a mistake in flooking for him. As they stood there, Jack came around the corner, and realised what he had to do.

_No, Tony, you won't take Kim as well! _

As Tony fell to the floor, Kim turned around shocked and saw her father. Jack begged her to leave, to be safe away from the murderer of her mother and, as she reluctantly left, Jack turned his attention to Tony.

_So, this is the end for our saga, Jack? You kill me, slay the monster, and you get to live on? Don't be so sure that when you kill me, that you'll have rid yourself of me, because I gotta tell ya, Jack, I don't think you'll ever get rid of me._

Jack stared at Tony for a minute or two, and he felt anger rise. He wanted his revenge, but he also knew that Tony was vital to the investigation. Deciding to give Tony a chance to save himself, at least temporarily, he asked if he had any more information and, whenm Tony said he hadn't, he knew that the end was coming. He noticed that Tony was still apart from his arm, which was slowly inching towards his gun. Realising that Tony would not go down without a fight, he stepped forward and, almost on cue, Tony's eyes widened with shock. Jack didn't hesitate and he ended the games by firing three vengeful bullets straight into Tony's body. As the smoke rose gently, Jack crouche down near Tony's body, and said goodbye.


End file.
